The present invention relates generally to coffins and specifically to systems and methods of transporting coffins and achieves the objects and advantages as disclosed herein and in the various applications that are incorporated herein by reference, and those that are apparent to those of skill in the art. Generally, the purpose of the carriage assembly of the present invention is to secure a coffin in place as the coffin and carriage are secured within a funeral coach (a.k.a. hearse); specifically, the purpose is to secure a coffin having a curved bottom such as those depicted herein and additionally as depicted in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/390,400 (incorporated herein by reference).